Mi Media Cereza
by LiliumViridem
Summary: Sakura tiene el corazón roto por un chico que le gustaba desde hace cuatro años. Talvez el no era el indicado. Shaoran llega de Hong kong a Japón, por petición de su prima, ya que se siente sola. Un chico solo interesado en los libros y su educación. ¿Acaso Tomoyo y Meilling planean algo? o quizas el destino ya haya decidido que cada cual encuentre a su media cereza.
1. Solo una lagrima

Todos los personajes pertecen a la Serie Sakura Card Captor la cual fue creada por las CLAMP, excepto uno que otro personaje que es de mi invención.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: Solo una lagrima.**_

La brisa nocturna entra por mi ventana, me siento en el sencillo banco que se encuentra al lado, así puedo recibir directamente la corriente de aire e intento leer mi libro favorito.

1 hoja

2 hojas

3 hojas

No tengo idea de lo que he leído en este momento, enfadada vuelvo a comenzar mi lectura tratando de poner atención a lo que leo, pero vuelve a suceder lo mismo, mi mente solo se concentra en aquel suceso del día anterior. Mi corazón vuelve a romperse en este instante al recordar como declaraba su amor y se daban un beso. Aquel chico pálido, alto, delgado y de cabello alborotado, color castaño claro que me había gustado, exactamente desde hace 4 años.

Solo me di la vuelta y corrí sin rumbo dejando a las lágrimas surcar mi rostro, sin importarme que aquel chico al que quería, me esperaría en aquel lugar, ya que, íbamos a ir al cine con algunos amigos. En ese momento solo quería correr y olvidarme de lo que habían visto mis ojos, quería olvidar que mi corazón ya no existía en este momento. Sin darme cuenta llegue a el parque de la ciudad y me senté en una de las bancas, no sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí sentada pero cuando observe a mi alrededor vi que comenzaba a oscurecer, así que decidí ir a casa. Camine lentamente, sin prisa, solo quería relajarme para llegar con buena cara.

Llegue a la puerta y la abrí. Mi madre se encontraba en la sala, mi padre no había llegado del trabajo y mi hermano mayor estaba en la cocina, cenando.

―Ya llegue mamá, no voy a cenar estoy exhausta, así que buenas noches― dije rápidamente y con todo el ánimo que tenia de reserva en mi corazón.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste?―Creo que noto que estoy algo extraña, así que trate de sonar un poco más cansada y normal, para que no me preguntara nada más.

―Bien, me comí unas palomitas grandes con caramelo, pero enserio muero de sueño que te parece si mañana te cuento mamá.―casi fue con tono de pregunta pero la verdad si estaba cansada y hasta ahora lo estaba notando.

―Está bien, descansa. Recuerda que tu padre y yo, vamos a ir a una reunión en las afueras de la ciudad y regresaremos el domingo. Tu hermano estará en la biblioteca la mayoria del día por su tarea. ¿No tienes ninguna salida?―dijo algo extrañada ya que siempre iba a la casa de alguna compañera a hacer tarea para que la acabara más rápido. No tenía ganas de ir a la casa de la compañera en turno: Akako. La cual era la chica más afortunada del mundo por que se le había declarado el chico que me gustaba: Takumi, mi mejor amigo.

―No este sábado me quedaré en casa, no tengo muchas ganas de salir― dije en un bostezo y mi madre comprendió que necesitaba dormir.

―Ve a descansar, buenas noches― me dedico una sonrisa y solo asentí. Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente y me enceré en el. Me cepille los dientes y me puse la pijama. Cepille mi cabello rápidamente y me recosté en mi cama, ahora lo único que quería hacer era dormir, ya que si seguía un momento más consiente, empezaría doler. Muy pronto el sueño se hizo presente, llevándose por el momento aquel vacio en mi corazón.

* * *

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando lloraba por horas y ayer lloré mucho. Solo atine a sentarme en mi cama y ver la hora en mi celular, eran tan solo las 8 de la mañana, muy temprano para despertarse siendo sábado.

No habría nadie en la casa este día pero para verificar baje sigilosamente hasta la sala y de ahí a revisar cada cuarto de la casa, no había nadie. Me recosté en uno de los sofás de la sala y respire profundamente una otra vez, haciendo que la herida de mi corazón fuera rosada y refrescada por aquel aire que entraba a mis pulmones. Después de un rato, decidí comenzar con mis deberes, no tenia animo de desayunar. Subí a mi habitación, tome algo de ropa para salir y me dirigí al baño para asearme.

No tarde más de 10 minutos en la ducha. Me coloque la ropa y me amarre el cabello en una coleta alta después de secarlo, dejando solo mi flequillo, me había dejado crecer el cabello ya que Takumi siempre decía que le gustaba como me veía. La herida en mi corazón volvía a abrirse, de no ser por el mensaje de mi hermano, que me saco del hoyo en el que estaba a punto de entrar.

_Monstruo, no destruyas la casa mientras no estamos._

_Y cuidado con la losa que es muy cara._

_Deje algo de comida en el refrigerador_

_Touya_

Comencé a reír como nunca, extrañamente que mi hermano me molestara me recordó que todo lo demás sigue avanzando y que hay personas que se preocupan por mí, aunque primero me molesten.

Regrese contenta a mi escritorio para comenzar los deberes. Así paso la mayor parte de la mañana, yo intentando contestar los problemas de matemáticas que aun en la preparatoria me costaba mucho trabajo hacer, pero al final siempre comprendía cómo se hacían, eso era un avance.

Ya avanzada la tarde, mi estomago pidió a gritos algo de comida, así que baje y comí algo del espagueti que hizo mi hermano en la noche. Termine y lave mi plato muy lentamente, ahora no tendría nada que hacer y eso era un problema.

Termine y subí a mi cuarto. Escuche música por al menos 2 horas, al final escuche a mi hermano llegar a casa y baje a darle la bienvenida.

―Hola―dije con tono muy animado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Vaya, pensé que moriría al oír las escandalosas pisadas del monstruo― dijo en una mirada desafiante y yo solo conteste con una contundente patada en su espinilla, propiciando que mostrara una cara de dolor. El se lo había buscado.

―Voy a estar en mi cuarto leyendo― sin más subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y abrí mi ventana para que entrara la brisa nocturna. Me senté en aquel banco lleno de cojines y tome mi libro favorito.

Leo y no me concentro, empieza a doler de nuevo mi corazón al recordar todo lo ocurrido así, solo llega a colarse por mis ojos una triste lagrima solitaria, decido no llorar, no de nuevo, así que inmediatamente la limpio y decido acostarme a dormir.

―Hermano, buenas noches―grito fuerte desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

―Duerme y deja de hacer tanto escándalo monstruo― dijo

"No soy un Monstruo" susurre para mí. Ahora no le daría importancia, no tenia ánimo para replicar, ya mañana le daría su merecido.

Me coloque mi pijama favorita que lograba levantarme el ánimo y recosté plácidamente, pero cuando estaba punto de conciliar el sueño mi celular suena, era un mensaje, lo abro sin pensar y leo el contenido.

_Te has enfermado Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no has venido?_

_Nos tienes preocupados._

_Te quiero_

_Takumi_

Esta vez las lágrimas salieron sin control, deje el celular de lado y simplemente deje que corrieran. Claro, "nosotros", ahora habla en plural.

Deje que la herida que había decidido ignorar, se abriera completamente de nuevo y todas las lágrimas que evite que salieran durante el día, ahora corrían por mis mejillas sin problemas. No supe cuando me venció el sueño, solo recuerdo repetir en mi interior una y otra vez: "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Primera historia, asi que estoy con los nervios de punta, espero sus criticas constructivas. Aun asi no sean tan malos si? Voy paso a pasito! Comenten!


	2. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un ángel llorar?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Sakura Card Captor que pertenece a las CLAMP. Excepto uno que otro personaje que es de mi invención.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2 : ¿Alguna vez has visto a un ángel llorar?**_

― ¿Estas enferma, Sakura?―me pregunto mi hermano y exactamente en ese momento despierto asustada de que mi fachada "Todo está bien" no estuviera funcionando.

―No, es que ayer no podía dormir, porque me dolía la cabeza y ahora estoy con sueño―dije lo anterior algo distraída, untando mermelada en mi pan.

― ¡Claro, si un monstruo no duerme bien, estará a disgusto!―Me dijo con ojos desafiantes. Ahora si recibiría el doble de mi furia, por lo de ayer y por lo de ahora.

Me levante de mi silla y finjo pasarlo por alto, pero cuando le iba a patear se movió el muy astuto, así que solo hice un pequeño mohín.

―Ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche―me dijo encaminándose a la puerta principal

―Hasta luego―Le dije con una radiante sonrisa. El se fue y ahora era mi turno de irme al Instituto **Miraimine***.

Salí de la casa y me prometí tener una sonrisa "fijada" en mi rostro. Al caminar por las hermosas calles de Tomoeda, despejaba poco a poco mis ideas y así de cierta manera me facilitada esa promesa que hice. No quería pasar otro día como el domingo, él, mandándome mensajes y yo fingiendo inútilmente en mi casa, diciendo a todos que me encontraba cansada, cuando en realidad era solo un pretexto para llorar a solas en mi cuarto.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la escuela, siendo interceptada por una sonriente Tomoyo que me esperaba en la puerta del instituto.

―Buenos días, Sakurita―me dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sabía que quería animarme pero solo pude sonreír un poco y asentir. ¡Rayos! Multa por incumplir mi promesa.

―Ayer me llamó Meilling para invitarnos a una salida, que se llevará a cabo hoy en la tarde. Dice que su primo llegará de Hong Kong, para acompañarla.― dijo con un tono bastante alentador y yo solo sonreí. Planeaba llamarle por la tarde diciendo que me dolía la cabeza como excusa. Si eso haría.

―Está bien, entonces pasaré por ti a las 4:30, ya que, la cita es a las 5―Me dijo con una mirada de "quieras-o-no-iras-es-por-tu-bien"

Yo solo logré soltar una risita nerviosa, ¡ahora como saldría de esta!

*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías directamente a la casa, Shaoran?―me dijo con un tono bastante molesto, más bien me lo dijo todo gritando, lo cual me sacaba de concentración de libro el cual leía.

―Te deje un mensaje, no es mi problema que no lo hallas leído―dije algo fastidiado siempre era lo mismo, ella gritaba, yo le respondía lo más tranquilo posible y ella seguía gritando hasta conseguir lo que quisiera. Lo cual raramente pasaba.

Meilling al escuchar este comentario saco rápidamente el celular de su bolsa y revisó. Gané. Ella solo formó un pequeño puchero en su rostro y me dirigió una mirada desafiante. Creo que me apresuré al asegurar mi triunfo.

―De verdad eres una mente maligna y retorcida― me dijo con saña marcada en cada palabra, pero sabía que en realidad me lo decía porque estaba enojada de que no la deje darme ese recibimiento tan "empalagoso". Me daba escalofríos el solo imaginar que habría pasado de no haber tomado inmediatamente ese taxi.

―Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas―dije siguiéndole el juego, sabía que quería algo y mi respuesta para lo que sea que fuere sería: NO.

―Entonces, debido a que eres tan malvado, debes cumplir tu condena―empezó a reír de manera algo macabra y eso no me gusto nada.

― ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?―dije ya serio, tratando de ponerle un alto para que se retirará ya de mi habitación en la Mansión Li, a la cual ella había entrado estruendosamente hace unos momentos.

―Arréglate, a las 4:50 nos vamos, tu ropa esta lista se encuentra en el armario― solo dijo eso y salió como un rayo de mi habitación. Me quede mudo. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? ¿Dama Ieran? Bien, si ella no quiso escuchar mi respuesta, me da igual, no iría de todos modos ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo y solo pudiera sobrevivir yendo junto a Meilling preferiría mil veces morir, se que suena cruel pero mi prima es a veces, no mejor dicho "siempre" era algo fastidiosa.

Seguí con la lectura de mi libro y cuando ya se acercaba la hora de la cita me cambie con algo casual, nada llamativo, dejando la ropa que Meilling había señalado que estaba en el armario.

Era momento de llevar acabo mi escape. Antes de que llegará Meilling me dispuse a revisar cada rincón de la casa, no es que me fuera tan desconocida, ya había venido otras veces, pero mi Madre había hecho algunas modificaciones. Así que me dispuse a salir por la puerta de servicio que daba al extenso jardín trasero. Ya estando cerca de ahí, vi a lo lejos que se encontraba Meilling indicándole a uno de los sirvientes que si me veía no me dejará salir y que se le avisará inmediatamente. ¿Acaso era su rehén? Entonces no conocía bien a Li Shaoran, rio por lo bajo y me dispongo a esquivar al dichoso sirviente, fue sencillo ya que se encontraba coqueteando con la Jardinera. Abrí la pequeña puerta y salí al exterior.

Respiré todo el aire que pude y me dispuse a ir a la biblioteca más cercana, Wei ya me había dado la dirección al llegar del aeropuerto, vislumbrando mis intenciones de esquivar a Meilling. Trato de convencerme para que no la evite, pero al final solo desistió y me dejo en mi cuarto para que me acomodara.

Esta tarde iba ser la más tranquila en toda mi estancia en Tomoeda, eso era seguro, más si vive una chica llamada Meilling en mi casa. Suspiré y seguí mi camino rumbo a la biblioteca.

*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*

Cuando terminaron las clases, me zafé de Tomoyo con el pretexto de que si no lavaba la ropa acumulada no me darían permiso de salir en la tarde. Ella me dedicó, de nuevo, esa sonrisa macabra.

―Está bien pasaré por ti, puntual―me dijo agitando su mano a modo de despedida. Repito el gesto como un espejo y regreso a casa con paso rápido, que después se volvió algo lento, recordando como todo el día me la pase tratando de ignorar lo "bien" que se veían Takumi y Akako, sonriendo juntos. En la mañana me saludaron y preguntaron si había estado enferma, yo les dije que me había quedado sin crédito, que por eso no les había podido contestar y mi ausencia en el cine se debía a que me había dado un intenso dolor de cabeza. Por lo visto, comprobé que el amor es ciego y sordo, ya que no se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que dije era mentira y eso que soy una pésima mentirosa. Después de aquella charla me dedique a sonreír y comentar solo cuando era estrictamente necesario y durante el almuerzo me retiré a los jardines junto con Tomoyo para almorzar pero todo transcurrió en silencio.

Eso más que cualquier palabra que Tomoyo me pudiera decir me reconfortaba, sabía que si mencionaba algo lloraría, ahora solo necesitaba su apoyo, su presencia a mi lado como mi amiga.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa y como siempre a esta hora no había nadie. Me quite los zapatos lentamente y me coloque aquellas pantuflas de conejito que tanto me gustaban. Tome el teléfono y marque a la casa de moda en donde trabajaba mamá.

―Hola cariño ¿Qué es lo que pasa?―me respondió tan tiernamente como siempre lo hacía, eso reconfortaba mi corazón aun lastimado.

―Madre hoy saldré a la biblioteca, la profesora de historia nos dejo un ensayo para mañana sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, y quiere que la bibliografía sea de libros, ya sabes con eso de que ahora nos acusan de solo copiar y pegar de las páginas web― hice un pequeño mohín a modo de protesta

―Pequeña Sakura, está bien, solo no regreses después de las 8, como están los tiempos ahora, es mejor prevenir―me dijo con la autoridad y cariño que caracteriza a una madre preocupa, por lo cual solo asentí.

Después de ingresar a mi cuarto y dejarme caer plácidamente en mi cama miré el reloj, eran exactamente las 3:30 pm. Si quería esquivar a Tomoyo tendría que hacerlo rápido.

Tomé una ducha relajante, con mi shampoo favorito de fresas, adoro ese olor entre dulce y a la vez ácido. Tome una toalla cercana y me envolví en ella.

Tome una ropa abrigadora ya que la temperatura era bastante baja, por las lluvias que habían estado cayendo sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda últimamente. Un vestido con mangas color blanco arriba de las rodillas, unas calcetas altas blancas y mis botas crema.

Tome la secadora para secar aun las partes humedas que quedaban en mi cabello y acentué un poco en las puntas mis ondas, ya que mi cabello era ondulado, pero fino y delgado, y finalmente coloque una cinta rosa pálido.

Me coloque un suéter ligero color crema con cintas rosas que casi parecían blancas, un gorro rosa y una bufanda color crema. Sé que iba demasiado tapada si iba a pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo un ensayo, que por cierto era para dentro de una semana (era obvio que no era una mentira, soy pésima a la hora de mentir), pero algo me decía que me enfermaría sino me protegía del frio. Con la baja en mi barrera de defensas por estar deprimida, todo se puede esperar.

Mire el reloj y eran las 4:10. Lo mejor era salir de casa ahora. Tomoyo solía adelantarse a los hechos. Tomo todo lo que utilizare y lo meto en mi mochila de huevo. Salgo apresurada de la casa, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a Tomoyo diciendo que voy rumbo a casa de Meilling, eso me daría más tiempo. Así, me dirijo a la biblioteca casi trotando, para evitar a toda costa tener esa salida, que lo más seguro si asisto, es que termine deprimiendo a todos.

Estando sola era más fácil no pensar en Takumi.

*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*

Al principio me perdí, no sabía cómo andar en la ciudad. Me limite a preguntar por señas y llegue a la Biblioteca Principal _**Hasu no Hana**_****.** Me registre en el libro de visitas y pregunte donde se encontraban las salas privadas, junto con la sección de Fantasía.

Este momento era excelente para pensar en cosas fuera de lo catalogado como "normal", por ejemplo: brujas, duendes, hadas y espantosas chicas diabólicas que se hacen pasar por primas amorosas. Tuve que contener la carcajada que iba a soltar por que la bibliotecaria que portaba unas gafas circulares, me miró algo enfadada.

Ya estando en el área de fantasía no sabía qué libro elegir, tome uno al azar y comencé mi lectura. Para mi sorpresa me encanto la historia. Hablaba sobre un príncipe o alguien de la realeza del "otro mundo", pero este al conocer a un ángel, se enamora de aquel ser tan bello. El problema era que ese ángel era especial_*******_.

Mire mi reloj y por lo visto me sumí tanto en la lectura que no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, casi eran las 8 de la noche. Así que decidí enfrentarme a los cientos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que se encontrarían en mi celular que había apagado como precaución. Lo prendí sin muchas ganas y como supuse Meilling se había puesto histérica. Los primeros mensajes me pregunta donde me encontraba, los siguientes me preguntaba a que hora iba a llegar y los últimos me decía de lo que me iba a morir si no le contestaba ninguno de los mensajes.

Como siempre los ignoré, Meilling siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas. Tome el libro y lo regresé a su lugar, creo que pediré informes sobre la membrecía de la biblioteca, por lo visto era la mejor abastecida de toda la ciudad y he de admitir que tenia buena literatura.

Salí de la sala privada con dirección a la recepción, pero algo me llamo la atención. Una chica de estatura media, cabellos castaños y unos impactantes ojos verdes, miraba en mi dirección con los ojos llorosos.

Voltee esperando conocer el motivo del llanto de aquella chica y esperando no ser yo el causante de aquellas lágrimas, lo cual era tonto ya que no la conocía.

Mire a mis espaldas y había una pareja de novios, un chico de cabello castaño, alto, delgado y lo sujetaba de la mano una chica delgada de estatura baja y de cabello negro intenso. De un momento a otro mi mente hizo "click" y voltee a ver a la chica con pena, le habían roto el corazón. Lo único que sabía sobre eso era lo que había leído en los libros y eso no ayudaba mucho, dado que, por alguna razón tenía el deseo de consolar a aquella bella chica.

Di un paso y en ese instante ella dejo caer su gorro junto con su bufanda, que sostenía en una de sus manos. Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa y volteándose rápidamente se dirigió casi corriendo en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca. En un acto casi autómata recogí la bufanda junto con el gorro y corrí para poder alcanzarla.

*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*

Llegue a la biblioteca a paso lento, ya más segura de que Tomoyo no me alcanzaría o vería a menos que llamará a mi madre y ahí si Tomoyo vendría por mí a la biblioteca y prácticamente estaría obligada a ir. Lo mejor era no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Salude cortésmente a Naoko la bibliotecaria, mostré mi identificación e ingresé en dirección a la sección de historia. Tome cerca de 6 libros diferentes, de algo me servirían. Ya con la información me dirigí a las salas privadas para no ser molestada.

La verdad desperdicie una hora tratando de imaginarme analíticamente el porqué Takumi había elegido a Akako, al principio pensé que era porque tiene una estatura linda, 1.58 m y yo por el contrario mido 1.73 m. Pero después salió a relucir el color de cabello, ella tiene el cabello de un color negro intenso y por el otro lado mi cabello es castaño claro. Luego el color de piel, el de ella bronceado y el mío casi pálido, claro, no tan pálido como el de Tomoyo. Así también me puse a pensar que ella siempre era buena en Matemáticas aunque no fuera bien en las demás materias, pero era un punto a su favor, ya que, a Takumi le gustan las matemáticas. Seguí sacando muchas diferencias pero sin darme cuenta pase a realizar una lista de porque Takumi me gusta.

Saqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y enliste cada detalle por el cual él me gusta. Su cabello castaño claro, su nariz pequeña, ese pequeño puchero que siempre hace cuando no está de acuerdo en algo, aquellos pequeños ojos marrón oscuro que siempre tienen un brillo especial cada vez que lograba algo, su altura la cual era de 1.79 siendo el chico más alto de la clase, su estupenda habilidad para jugar Basquetbol, entre muchas otras cosas más.

Así seguí hasta darme cuenta que una lagrima se comenzó a deslizar por mi mejilla. ¡Rayos!, soy una masoquista. Me paré de la silla en la que me encontraba sentada y respiro profundamente 10 veces mientras cuento hasta 10 lentamente. Limpio una que otra lagrima más que se me escapó y reanudo con el ensayo de Historia, que se supone es lo que venía a hacer.

Leo detenidamente cada palabra y si alguna no la entiendo la busco, eso me sirve para que preste mucha atención al libro y no a mis recuerdos. Saco mi computadora portátil blanca de última generación, regalo de Tomoyo en mi cumpleaños pasado, para comenzar a escribir el ensayo de máximo 4 hojas. Teclee lenta y concienzudamente cada palabra ya que no quería quedarme sin ninguna actividad y volver a pensar en cosas "estúpidas". Al escribir el punto final y guardar el trabajo mire el reloj de la computadora y para mi sorpresa casi eran las 8 de la noche.

"Niña tonta" me digo. Levanto rápido todo lo que utilice y los libros los dejo en el carrito de la bibliotecaria para que los acomode. Tomo mi bufanda y mi gorro que anteriormente me había quitado y salgo con la mochila ya puesta, lista para salir rápidamente después de firmar mi hora de salida en la recepción. Me voltee por acto reflejo para revisar y solo siento que mi corazón deja de latir.

…

…

…

Esas lágrimas que había evitado que salieran, ahora lo hicieron sin preguntarme si quería que fueran expuestas. Mi cuerpo solo se congela, no, mi cuerpo no se congela, el que se congela es mi corazón.

Takumi se encuentra riendo alegremente con Akako, apoyados sobre en una mesa de la biblioteca y sobre la mesa se encuentran sus manos entrelazadas.

Suspiro. El aire que respiro quema, como si mis pulmones estuvieran al rojo vivo. Mis brazos y manos me fallan, haciendo que suelte la bufanda y el gorro que llevaba sujetados, mis piernas por igual parecen no querer reaccionar, pero saco fuerza al ver que Takumi se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y me mira sorprendido, confundido. Giro rápidamente y corro con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la salida. Ya estando a fuera me dirijo al parque **Sumire****** que se encuentra a dos cuadras de la biblioteca.

Llego y me dirijo al centro de aquel bello parque, donde se encuentra un gran árbol de Sakura. Me siento en el pasto que hay a sus pies, sin importarme que terminaré manchada y comienzo a llorar desconsolada mente.

Saco todo el dolor que había reprimido durante el día.

Sin más, comienza a llover fuertemente. Yo solo agradezco al cielo por mandar aquellas gotas de lluvia, así no notaran que estoy llorando.

*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*\-.-/*

Corrí tras ella, pero sin acercarme demasiado, la verdad no me fije ni la dirección que tomábamos. Se detuvo en un parque hermoso lleno de arboles, pero ella corre a sentarse en el árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en el centro, se sienta bruscamente y deja fluir esas lagrimas que parecen de cristal.

No puedo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver a aquella chica desconocida llorar por alguien, que en realidad no merece el que ella derrame aquellas lágrimas. La lluvia cae de improviso y moja todo a su alrededor, haciendo parecer que el dolor que externaba aquella chica en forma de lagrimas, solo sean unas gotas más de lluvia que resbalan por su bello rostro.

_ Ese ángel debajo del cerezo, llora sin cesar, por un amor que nunca podrá ser realidad._

_ ¿Alguna vez has visto a un ángel llorar?_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Buenas noches, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi primera historia. Primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, pero no salía de un compromiso para entrar a otro, en pocas palabras demasiado ocupada. Ahora después que tenía tiempo, hace unos 3 días, escribí el capitulo casi por completo pero le faltaba lo esencial no sabía como redactar el final, tenía la idea pero las palabras no. Hasta hoy en la noche, llego la musa y he aquí el capitulo se si se dieron cuenta pero les aviso que esta historia la narra Sakura y Shaoran (mueve sus manitas satisfecha). Espero les guste y ahora el vocabulario, por si algunas palabras no las saben. Me voy para ponerme a escribir el tercer capítulo y así aprovechar la musa que me llego esta noche.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica constructiva (no sean malos) dejen un Review.

**VOCABULARIO:**

"Miraimine"*: _Los que ven el futuro_. Esta palabra la saque de un Fanfic conocido.

"_Hasu no Hana"_**: _Flor de loto_.

"Hablaba sobre un príncipe o alguien de la realeza del "otro mundo", pero este al conocer a un ángel, se enamora de aquel ser tan bello. El problema era que ese ángel era especial"_***_:Supongo que esta cita muchos se la sabían, si, es de _Kobato_. Ese anime me encanta.

"Sumire"****:_ Violeta (flor)_.


End file.
